Ties That Bind
by BrokenPoetry
Summary: Kagome goes home to study for the final exams of high school. While tackling their exams Kagome's friends must learn to trust Kagome and her faith in the 'violent jerk' before its too late.
1. Introduction

Yosei: HI people!!! We have a story here that we ARE going to finish!!

Ambereyes: AND its not ALL romance. Yosei insisted on putting in a bunch of hints, but nothing straight forward.

Yosei: I could help myself!

Ambereyes: you NEVER can help your self.

Jade: hey guys, whats up?

Ambereyes: just posting that story

Jade: oh good this is one of our more serious fics, its focuses on the relationships of kagome and her friends and her mother. With alittle bit of inu/kag thrown in. gotta love that!!

Ambereyes: I heard that at the end of the series in Japan Inuyasha admits his love for Kagome.

Yosei&jade: (stunned silence)

Ambereyes: (waves hand in front of their faces and gets no reaction)

Yosei&jade: …O.O O.O

Ambereyes: whatever, anyways, here is 'the ties that bind' we do not own inuyasha or any of the characters created by the wonderful mind Rumiko Takahashi. And on to the story.

Kagome stepped out of her home and slid the door shut. It was a early in the morning in late summer. She paused a moment and tapped her shoe on the ground to better position it on her foot. She shrugged the backpack so that it sat lower on her back. She ran her hand through her hair to make it look tamer and then she hurried over to the top of the steps. She stopped and looked out over the modern day Tokyo and sighed. This place had become so foreign to her. She was in her last year of high school, and the final exams were what awaited her at the white building.

For three years now she had been traveling with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara. She had been coming back off and on for school, and kept up with it but that didn't change the fact that this place was becoming less and less her home and simply where her family lived. Kagome sighed and began to jog down the steps to school. She had nagged Inuyasha for three months straight so she could come to spend two weeks here in the future for her exams. In return she promised to take the rest of the year off from school and focus on shard hunts completely before starting college. Inuyasha had agreed. Kagome studied every chance she got, which happened to be a lot as of lately. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had reached some sort of truce, and were no longer after each other so much. Sesshomaru had given up on the Tetsuaiga because he knew it was all the stood between his half-brother and a mental breakdown. Not to mention Rin had kinda grown on him and was begging in to show him not all emotions are weaknesses.

In the past three years, Kagome had become very good at her miko abilities, she could waste a medium level demon with her arrows and she was becoming a pretty good shot. Sango and Miroku had also gained many new tricks in the demon fighting department after three years of almost non-stop fighting. And Shippou, his fox fire was a great defensive maneuver and his tricks were very useful in a fight, they gave Inuyasha or Kagome or Sango, or Miroku openings to get hits in.

And finally, the shard hunt was coming to a close. Now most of the shards were either in their possession or Naraku's. Every now and then they would come across a single shard. But not often. Now their main objective was kicking a stupid psychotic baboon wearing son of a bitch's ass.

Anyways, Kagome luckily had gotten some good study time in, and she knew herself to be ready for the exams. She may not do as well as her friends but she knew she would pass.

"Hey Kagome!"

The raven haired girl turned to see her three friends waving and walking hurriedly towards her.

"Good morning Kagome!"

"Hey you guys, how are you?"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all smile brightly to see their friend looking well.

"Great! You ready for exams? I still can't believe that we are going to graduate! Seems like yesterday we just started!"

Kagome smiled at Eri's thoughts. Knowing exactly what she meant, at least about the time flying part.

"Yeah, I know."

"So Kagome how's the chronic bronchitis?"

Kagome shrugged and smiled, finally she convinced her grandfather to go with a long term illness so they could keep using just one.

"It comes and it goes…lucky for me I could make exams."

Ayumi's jaw dropped.

"Lucky?! Geeze! I would love to be sick for exams! That way I could have more study time!"

All of the girls laughed, Kagome's noticed her's was a bit forced, but luckily her friends didn't notice. Although she loved her friends dearly, Kagome had begun to noticed that she had surpassed them in the maturity level. She dealt with life and death situations of herself and people she loved on a daily basis. They never had to experience that, and so they continued to fret over things like school and weather or not the new boy in class was cute and who was cool and who wasn't. Kagome smiled to herself. She hoped her friends would never have to experience any of the things she did from day to day.

Yosei: running around throwing confetti everywhere

Ambereyes: shes happy about the news I gave her earier. If you guys want information on the fouth movie and what is perhaps the end of the series go to google and type in 'inuyasha movie 4' you'll get several sites with information.

Yosei: too happy to talk

Ambereyes: till next update!


	2. The Violent Jerk's Choice

Yosei: lalalalalalalala!!!

Ambereyes: dumdeedumdaadumdeedumdeedum…

Jade: focus!!!!!

Yosei&ambereyes: ignoring her

Jade: whatever. Heres the next chapter. We don't own any of the inuyasha charaters or any of the original plot. But we take full credit for this plotline and the way the words are arranged.

Yuka raised her hands over her head and stretched out her body. Eri stifled and yawn and Ayumi rubbed her legs trying to get feeling back into them. Kagome just stood there looking rather haggard. The exams had been a little harder than expected, but she knew she did alright. Then again that didn't stop her from being exhausted.

"Well I think I did alright how about you guys?"

Ayumi looked up with a smile at her ill friend.

"Passed no sweat!"

"Ditto!"

"Me three!"

Kagome smiled brightly.

"So we have History and Science in the bag!"

All four girls cheered, and high fived each other. Something Eri's American cousin had taught then to do upon her last visit. Kagome yawned and stretched a little.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have to study for Math. Its my worst subject."

Yuka patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan, you'll do fine."

Ayumi suddenly remembered something, her eyes got wide and she let out an 'ah' sound.

"Oh Kagome! Hojo is asking around school again. To see if your seeing anyone. He wanted me to ask you if you were!"

Kagome blanched. Three years, and none of them had ever gotten a hint.

"Uh guys…"

"Kagome. Are you still seeing that two-timer?"

"The one with the violent personality? Girl you got to dump him he's bad news!"

Kagome held up her hands and smiled.

"NO you guys! He's a good guy really! And as it happens he's no longer seeing his old girlfriend."

All three girls were floored. Kagome had come to school more than once depressed about the violent jerk and his evil ex from hell. News that he was no longer hung up on her was defiantly new.

"What?! Details!!"

Kagome froze, her brain moving quickly as she formulated a way to translate what had really happened into a believable half-truth. Not to mention she would have to tone down on the violence a lot. And cut out a few people. Like a certain baboon wearing freak…Kagome thought back to what had happened. It had only been a couple of weeks ago, part of why Inuyasha was so willing to let Kagome come to her time for the exams. Was he was sorta of going through the morning period he had never gotten for Kikyo. Kagome found herself flashing back to that fateful night…

flashback

"Inuyasha! I got Kanna get Kagome!!"

Miroku shouted as he made sure Kanna didn't interfere with the fight going on. The emotionless girl didn't give much of a fight, but Kagura kept trying to reach her sister proving to be quite a menace for Sango, Kirara and Shippou.

Naraku had surprised them with another of his puppets, and during the fight he had stolen Kagome away, by putting her to sleep and then escaping. Now the miko of the future was wide awake and trying desperately to use her miko powers to hurt her captor. But for some reason they were not answering her call. So she struggled physically against the disgusting man that held her.

"Inuyasha!!!"

The half demon let out a furious battle cry and charged at Naraku. No one took Kagome and walked away unscathed. But the evil demon merely let loose a hoard of demons forcing Inuyasha to destroy them before he could come after Naraku. A series of Kaze no Kizu's later Inuyasha stood even more pissed off.

"Let her go Naraku!"

"Kukuku…Inuyasha, you really think I would go to the trouble of stealing her to simply hand her over. You're more stupid than I thought."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on the Tetsuaiga and stood his ground. He knew if he charged again, the evil half demon would simple release more demons. He had to find a way to get close enough to grab Kagome…

"You see Inuyasha…I needed her…"

"For what?"

Inuyasha could feel Naraku smirk behind his mask.

"A choice of course."

Naraku moved to the right slightly, it was a signal. Kohaku stepped out of the mansion behind Naraku, he was leading someone very familiar.

"K-Kikyo?"

The un-dead miko looked terrible. Her skin was cracked, like a dry pot, and her dark eyes looked even duller and more dead than usual. Her kimono was dirty and soiled, and her hair was not tied back like it usually was. It was hanging loose, it was matted and knotted. She looked like she had been prisoner for along time. Apparently her soul skimmers had been unable to bring her the stolen souls that sustained her. And now she was crumbling away.

"I-Inuyasha…help me…"

"Don't listen to her Inuyasha! it's a trick! A ruse! She hasn't been held prisoner! She's working with him!!"

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as she fought violently with Naraku. Tears were coming down her face. Inuyasha stood completely still.

"W-what?"

"Kikyo gave Naraku her jewel shards in exchange for this scenario! She's just putting on an act!"

Kagome hissed. Naraku chuckled and yanked the young miko back. Kagome yelped at the sudden force and fell backwards. She landed roughly on her back and hit her head. Inuyasha started towards her to try and catch her but Naraku un sheathed a sword and held it at the now wounded girl. The force made Kagome's head hurt and the world suddenly slid out of focus. She moaned.

"I-Inuyasha…save me…please…"

Kikyo called out weakly. Her hand extended towards him and she stumbled going down on her knees. Kohaku held his scythe at the miko's neck. Inuyasha was torn in the worst way…

He desperately looked over his shoulder hoping his friends would be of some help to him, but Kagura and Kanna were keeping them busy. They were so focused he didn't think they could even risk a glance his way.

Inuyasha tilted his head down, his bangs covering his amber eyes. So that no one would see his decision had long ago been made. But that didn't make it any easier. Ages ago, when Miroku had told him about how he believed the Shikon no Tama was cursed and that it destroyed all its protectors. He knew he couldn't let that happen to Kagome. He wouldn't let anything hurt his Kagome, not as long as he breathed. It was just reflexes, it had taken him sometime to realize his feelings for the miko of the future.

"NOW CHOOSE INUYASHA!"

Naraku shouted, he swung his katana, his target the young girl that had suddenly come back into reality just in time to watch the deadly weapon swing. At the exact same second, across the yard Kohaku pulled back his arm to make the killing blow to the undead miko.

Naraku watched Inuyasha as he dealt the killing blow, but he gasped as the half demon literally disappeared. On moment he had been there, the next he turned into a red blur that moved to fast for his eyes to follow. Naraku's eyes widened as suddenly the hanyou appeared in front of him with fist pulled back. Naraku never had the chance to block, Inuyasha just landed a solid punch in the villains face. Naraku went flying backwards, sword, skin and all and he crashed into the mansion going straight through it.

And the half demon looked up just in time to see Kikyo disappear into a cloud of earth and dust. A look of anger and pure hatred on her face, and Inuyasha knew what Kagome had said was true. She had planned it with Naraku, she had grown arrogant and believed he would save her instead of Kagome.

Kagome on the other hand was looking up at him with a stunned face. Tears were still in her eyes and now the flowed renewed. She sat up, and Inuyasha fell to his knees, Kikyo was gone, for the second time…he felt like in some way he let her down. Even though he didn't regret the choice. It still hurt to loose her again, to have not been able to help her, to save her.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry! If I hadn't gotten kidnapped then you wouldn't-"

"Shut up Kagome…I would have had to make the decision eventually, so just shut up."

His voice was gruff but it lacked its usual edge and sharpness. His eyes were stinging with tears, and his lips were pressed to a thin line. And his face held no emotion, it was just blank. Kagome suddenly reached out and hugged her protector and friend. And the half demon let her, he just let himself be comforted by her. It was one of those rare times when he felt small and insignificant. Kagome moved so she could hold him properly, she pulled him into her lap which was awkward because he was bigger than she, but she mainly supported his upper body with her own. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and the other lay across his chest holding him to her. Inuyasha was just limp in her arms.

The moment the that Naraku had been hit, Kagura and Kanna both escaped from Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kiara. All four were beaten and battered as they watched their enemies escape again. They turned to see what had happened to Kagome and Inuyasha and were shocked to find a limp Inuyasha in Kagome's arms. Fearing the worst the began to run over to their friends but stopped short when suddenly Inuyasha began to move. He sat up, they thought he was going to stand, but instead he turned in the miko's arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck. Then he pulled his arms against his chest and sequestered them between their bodies. Kagome found it easier to hold the broken half demon now. She locked her arms around his back and pulled him close.

His body was shaking slightly, as he held back his cries and tears. Kagome pulled her legs under her so she could bring him closer without him sitting on her legs. And the two sat like that, Kagome saying nothing but gentle words. And Inuyasha saying nothing but breathing heavily.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded. They both entered the mansion that luckily turned out to be not a part of Naraku's illusion but a real mansion to look for supplies and a place to stay. Shippou only once started out to perhaps also comfort the man that he had come to see as his adoptive father, but Miroku had placed a hand on his should and told him to let them be. That Inuyasha would be likely to close up should they approach. Shippu nodded, but he never let the two leave his sight for the entire time. He very quietly filled in as guard.

Inuyasha's breathing eventually evened out and after a while he gently pulled back from Kagome's embrace. He looked at her with his open amber eyes. For once letting her see him, without barriers or defenses. Kagome smiled very softly at him, and reached up to brush some of the bangs from his eyes.

"You'll be okay, Inuyasha."

The half demon was silent for a long while before speaking. His voice sent shivers up her spine because it held no gruffness or any of his usual edge.

"Thank you, Kagome."

This time Kagome hugged him out of her own need to do so. And this time Inuyasha returned the gesture. When they pulled back, the events of the day finally caught up with her and she started to feel a little woozy, sensing her dilemma, the half demon stood and then picked her up bridal style. They began walking towards the mansion where the rest of their group resided.

"Thank you Inuyasha…"

Kagome said quietly, she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at her hands which rested against her stomach. Inuyasha could hear her tone, and he knew she wasn't talking about helping her get inside. He just cleared his throat and smirked.

"Keh. Weak wench, like I'd do anything else. You'd probably just collapse before you got to the steps."

Kagome smiled, she could hear his tone. He wasn't talking about carrying her either. Neither of them said anything more to each other, and both of them walked inside for some deserved rest.

end flashback

Yosei&Ambereyes: still ignoring jade

Jade: -.-;; just review.

Oh for the record, I don't hate kikyo, I think she was a good person that just couldn't accept Inuyasha as a hanyou because of the way she was raised. But the evil walking clay pot is NOT kikyo, I believe her to simply be the worst part of the human race. Hate, anger, and malice.


	3. The Setup

Yosei: welcome back all! Thanks a lot for all of your reviews!

Ambereyes: its good to know people are actually READING this stuff…

Jade: and thanks for all your responses on my opinion on Kikyo, nice to know you guys get it.

Ambereyes: as always we don't own inuyasha or the original plot line

Yosei: but this plot line and the plot line of the sequel is ou-

Jade&ambereyes: stuff yosei into a closet shut up!

Yosei: mmpft!!

Jade: ;;; on to the chapter!

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all sat in shock, absorbing the onslaught on information.

"So his ex wanted him to come with her to America?"

"And you begged him to stay?"

"Wow, and he choose to stay with you?"

"Yup!"

Kagome said with a bright smile as she took another sip of her drink. They had stopped at WacDonlads for something to drink, and so they didn't have to stand to hear the story.

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki all looked at her with thoughtful faces.

"I still think he's a jerk"

"Yup."

"Me too."

Kagome sweat dropped and shook her head. It was useless, she doubted they would ever approve of 'the violent jerk' so there wasn't much she could do to change their minds.

"Whatever, I don't think you guys will ever like him."

"Darn right."

Eri said making a fist. She was the most avadiant believer out of all of them that this guy was bad news. From all the times that he had hurt Kagome she was convinced that he would eventually break her heart beyond repair. Now Hojo she was sure was Kagome's match. He was sweet, caring, and a good guy. And would protect Kagome from anything. That was why she tried so hard to get them together. Ayumi believed that Kagome's boyfriend was bad news too, but she trusted Kagome enough to make her own choices, but that didn't stop her from trying to meddle in her friends life.

Yuka on the other hand was someone that trusted Kagome completely. She believed that Kagome was holding something back from them. Something big that would probably turn her opinion of this guy around. She also believed that Kagome was fully in love with him, and that there was no getting her together with someone else. So she tried to stay out of Ayumi's and Eri's attempts to get Kagome together with Hojo, but she usually failed. And although she didn't wish ill on Kagome's boyfriend, from the information given so far, she did not like him. But she knew that would probably change if she were to meet him.

Now Yuka ran to catch up with her long time friend for a private word.

"Kagome! Kagome! Please hold on a second!"

The raven haired girl turned to see her quietest friend running towards her. Kagome cocked her head to the side.

"Yuka. Something wrong?"

Yuka stopped as she reached her friends side. She doubled over slightly panting. Kagome was in such good shape for someone that was sick all the time!

"No…I just wanted to tell you something."

Kagome waited, her head tilted to the side in question. Yuka waited a moment to catch her breath.

"I wanted to tell you, that I'm always on your side."

Kagome's brow furrowed at her friends usual confession.

"What do you mean?"

Yuka stood up and looked her friend in the eye.

"I know there's something your not telling us about you life Kagome, and I have a feeling it started a long time ago. And that it has something to do with your boyfriend. I'm not really sure what it is though. But I just wanted you to know. No matter what happens…or what anyone says…I'm always on your side."

Kagome stared in shock, but then her face softened. She always knew that Yuka was the most perceptive and mature one of all of them. She had underestimated again her friend.

"Thank you."

Kagome said softly. She smiled a bright smile at her long time friend.

"Its good to know."

Yuka smiled back at her friend.

"So are you going to tell me what it is that's been going on all this time?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No. But there may come a time when I do, I don't know. I can't predict the future."

Yuka grinned.

"Guess I'll have to wait. But just one thing…your boyfriend?"

"He's not really my boyfriend. He's just a really good friend."

"But you're in love with him."

Kagome sighed and looked away. She looked down the road and across the street where a small playground for the neighborhood children was.

"Yes. I am. Very much so."

Yuka patted the girl's shoulder. She knew it was much more than the love that she and the others talked about. This wasn't some crush. Kagome was in love…love…like a sonnet. Like lasting for all eternity love. Yuka realized that what ever it was that Kagome was going through, she had long ago grown up into a woman, something that she and the others had yet to do. And probably wouldn't for a while. Yuka would love to know just what it was that Kagome was going through, but she trusted her friend. And prayed for her safety.

As she waved at Kagome who was jogging in the direction of the shrine, Yuka promised herself that she would one day find out about the secret life of Kagome Higurashi.

The next day followed the pattern of the one before it. Exams, exhaustion, home, sleep, and start over again. This went on for Kagome and her friends for two more days after that, so it wasn't until that Friday that the foursome exited the middle school building for virtually the last time.

"YYYEEESSSS!!!!"

Kagome shouted as she held both her hands in the air and spun around. The exams were over! And she could spend the next four months in the feudal era. Inuyasha expected her back later that evening after she explained that her friends wouldn't just let her go without an excuse to where she'd be for the next four months. The half demon had very begrudgingly agreed.

"I take it you did well Kagome?"

Yuka asked with a bright smile at her friends hyper ness. Kagome smiled back just as big.

"Yup! That chemistry exam was a synch! No sweat! It was probably my best!"

Eri shook her head.

"No. I think you aced the history exam. No matter how much school you missed you were the only one that could get the social and economic stand points of the feudal era. And unfortunately for us our sensei is like obsessed with the time period."

Kagome just smiled, trying not to burst out laughing at the irony of the situation.

"That period just interests me a lot."

Ayumi tilted her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Uhhh…because of my grandpa! When I was younger he would tell me legends about that era!"

The girls all nodded, they were familiar with Kagome's grandfather, and his obsession with the past. Which as of late had increased, if it was possible. Every time they visited to see if Kagome was alright, her grandfather told them she was sick again and then tried to entertain them with a story or legend from the feudal period. But they never paid him much heed.

"Yea. He's obsessed too. But he got me hooked on it at a young age and I guess it never went away."

"What's your favorite story from that time period?"

Ayumi asked, hearing it from Kagome sounded better than from her grandfather. Plus personally she believed Kagome to be a better story teller.

Kagome was silent a moment, she really didn't know any stories…or fairy tales from the time. So she would have to improvise!

"Well I have lots of favorites…but one of ones that sticks out in my mind is the sad tale of Genji, the half-demon."

Kagome launched into the tale, basically telling them exactly what happened when she met the big hearted half demon. Minus hers and Inuyasha's parts in the story.

"So Genji used his demon powers to drive away the true human eating demon and saved the villagers. And the villagers were so grateful to Genji, and so sorry for all the hurt and pain they caused them, that they helped him build him and his mother a new house. Better than before. And Genji became a good friend of all the villagers. They sought his expertise in healing and in growing things. So he lived a very long and happy life after that."

The girls all smiled at the good ending to what had been such a sad tale.

"That was a good story!"

Eri said with a big smile. Ayumi nodded in agreement, and Yuka clapped her hands.

"Oh!"

Eri's eyes suddenly got wide as she again remembered a piece of information.

"Kagome! Hojo wanted to meet you after school today! Over by the water fountains!"

"Oh Eri, I don't-"

"Nonsense! You have to go! Come on we'll walk you!"

And so, Kagome found herself being dragged by Ayumi and Eri in the direction of the water fountains and a certain boy that couldn't take a hint. Yuka followed with a smile and a sweat drop.

"Kagome-san!"

The brown haired boy greeted as her two friends all but shoved her to face him. She immediately put on a forced smile but he didn't notice.

"I wanted to invite you to a movie! Please don't ditch me this time! If you like your friends may come with us."

He said with a charming smile. He held up five tickets to a late showing of a movie that recently came out.

"She accepts!"

Eri answered before Kagome could politely decline. She snatched four of the five tickets from Hojo with a smile.

"How about we all meet out side the movie theater at seven?"

"I'll be there!"

Ayumi chimed in with an equally bright smile. Yuka just nodded not saying anything or smiling. Kagome knew what they were doing, they were coming to make sure that she didn't ditch him. They were coming to see that she came, and got as many planned romantic moments as possible with the boy in front of her. Kagome was trapped and she knew it.

This was worse than Mistress Centipede.

Yosei: tied to a chair with duck tape covering her mouth MMMFPTF!!!

Ambereyes: this is just a quick shout out.

Jade: to our dear friend Jenlin kitty!! She was kind enough to beta read for us! Thanks a bunch jenny-chan!!

Ambereyes: dully and as a special thank you Jade hired me to go and steal her favorite bishie…walks over to closet and pulls out a bound Gaiji from Saiyuki you owe me big for this Jade. And I need him back within 28 hours.

Jade: no prob! So as a thank you to friend, jenny-chan! Gaiji is all yours for 24 hours to do with what you will!

Jen: YEA!!!!

Gaiji: O.o help…


	4. Bathroom Conversation

Yosei: yo here's the next chappie! I think this is like number four right?

Ambereyes: yep, we got maybe three or four more chapters and its over.

Yosei: and we move on to the sequel!!!

Ambereyes: shut up! We are not doing a sequel!!

Yosei: holds up a stack of papers that says 'ties that bind sequel' then what are these?

Ambereyes: shoves yosei into a closet papers and all on to the story…

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had all skillfully invited themselves to help Kagome get ready for the date. They made sure not to leave her side for a moment, not giving her the chance to escape. They came home with her and they all hung out and stayed for dinner. Then afterwards they began to prepare for the date. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all changed first into clothes they had with them, (which gave Kagome the suspicion that they had planned this for some time) and then told her to go and take a shower and that they would wait for her.

So Kagome begrudgingly locked herself in the bathroom and moved about slowly to get ready. She knew Inuyasha would soon come through the well to get her, and she was worried that her friends would see him. So part of her wanted to hurry and get them away from the shrine. But the other part of her, wanted nothing more than to climb out the window and escape into the feudal era, where she didn't have to wear this mask and hide what she felt. She longed for the open skies and fresh air. She wanted to talk to Sango at the hot springs and watch Miroku get beaten up by Sango after they caught him peeping. She wanted to play with Shippou in the sunshine and perhaps show him some more reading and writing. She wanted to talk with Keade about some herbs she came across and their uses. And most of all, she wanted to see Inuyasha. She missed his presence and his face. Heck even his bickering.

But she couldn't leave. Her friends had her in a bind that she couldn't, and wouldn't break free from. She wouldn't let them down again. She would put up with this date, with Hojo's dry nature and her friends attempts to get them together. She would do this, because she loved her friends dearly.

Kagome climbed out of the shower all clean, and wrapped a towel around herself. She wiped off the mirror and began pulling on her clothes. Her friends had chosen the outfit for her. It was a very pretty summer dress that was a light purple color. It ended just above her knees and tied back at the waist. Also was a light sweater that was a dark green. Kagome was brushing out her hair when a light tapping noise caught her attention. She turned around to find out what it was following the sound. It was coming from the door, but rather the very small very high window above the shower. It had a thick curtain over it for privacy so Kagome couldn't see what it was.

Kagome climbed into the shower, careful not to get her dress wet, and peaked under the curtain. And she saw an amber eye peaking back. Kagome hurriedly pulled the curtain back and opened the window, but it was too small for Inuyasha to climb through. He was hanging onto the edge of the roof and was just staying there to talk to her. Kagome was thankful for his strong nose, he probably smelled her friends so didn't come through the window like usual.

"Kagome! What are you doing?! Lets go!"

"Shhhhh!! My friends are in my room they can hear us!"

Inuyasha immediately quieted and looked at her expectantly. It was in this moment that Kagome realized that over the past three years Inuyasha had mellowed out a lot. He was no longer so rude and loud. Three years ago he would have burst into her house, and bathroom picked her up and carried her off. Not caring who or what saw him or what they would say. But now here he was, hanging off her roof waiting for an excuse.

"I'm sorry! My friends trapped me into seeing a movie with them."

Kagome whispered out the window.

"Can't you just tell them no?"

"No! Inuyasha I've ditched them a lot these past three years. And I'm about to disappear for four whole months. I haven't even come up with a believable excuse for that yet! I just need a little more time please! The second I get back we can leave I promise!"

"But you promised me that you would come back now."

Kagome nodded her face sad and torn. She wanted to please all of them.

"I know I did and I'm so sorry. I would love to just climb out this window and come with you."

"The why don't you?"

"Because…they are my friends Inuyasha, they may not know what's going on with my life and they might never know. But I still care about them…and its not that I do more than you or the others back home. Its just I have less and less chances to see them. And this is my last for a long time…so please? Just a couple of hours? You can stay here at the shrine if you like…Souta could teach you how to play a video game and my mom could make you ramen."

Inuyasha was quiet for a moment, Kagome was looking at him with pleading eyes. But what confused him was he wasn't sure if she was pleading with him to let her stay…or if he was reading her eyes right and she was pleading with him to give her an excuse to leave.

Inuyasha sighed. Ramen wins.

"Okay…but just for a few hours!! If your not back in two hours I'm coming out after you got it?!"

"Yes. Got it. Just wait in the God tree until we leave. I'll let momma know you're here okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, and noticed that Kagome didn't sound as relived as she should. So she really didn't want to go, she just felt like she had too. He understood that. Its how he felt every time Kikyo had come around. Maybe he should have told Kagome that…

Inuyasha shrugged, didn't matter now, Kikyo was laid to rest two days ago in a burial ceremony. And Inuyasha finally got some closure. For the first time in years he no longer felt weighed down by the past. He felt like he could finally begin to look forward to the future.

Ambereyes: review please.

Yosei: pounding on the closet door


	5. Curtian Call

Yosei: holy shit! Newsflash ladies and gentlemen! Before we move on to the story I'd like to bring you this special bulltion! "Viz representatives confirmed that the Japanese broadcast of the Inuyasha TV series will conclude with episodes 166 & 167, broadcast as a back-to-back special in September." that's right inuyasha fans! The anime is coming to an end!! runs around in tight circles yyyeeeeaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Ambereyes: pulls out a bottle of champange this will help…walks over and hits yosei on the head with the bottle knocking her out much better…

"Kagome-san! I'm so glad you could make it! And thanks for not ditching."

Hojo whispered the last part as he held open the door for the girls and Kagome walked by. They all bought some drinks, Hojo paying for it, and went to find seats. Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all snuck away and ended up sitting a good five rows away from Kagome and Hojo. Eri was smiling triumphantly and Kagome knew now for a fact thy had been planning this. Kagome sighed heavily and waited for the movie to start. At least they came to see a movie, she could sit in the dark and she didn't have to talk. As a matter of fact, she could enjoy the movie. It had been a while since she had seen one.

"So how is your bronchitis Kagome-san?"

Hojo asked politely as they waited for the movie to roll.

"It comes and goes really. Thanks for asking."

"Perhaps I could bring you this tea that just arrived from China. It is said to be very good for the lungs and the breathing systems."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary. You see, I'm leaving tomorrow for Kyoto to see a specialist that might have cure for this."

"Oh! that's wonderful! How long will you be gone?"

"That's the down side, the cure could take a long time so at the most four months."

Hojo frowned, but then smiled again.

"You will have to give me your address to where you'll be staying so I can write you."

Kagome internally face faulted. There was no getting around this guy. Fortunately, right then the movie began and silence ensued. With any luck she could steer the post movie talking away from the address subject.

"Wow! I had no idea that movie would be so good!"

Kagome said esthetically as the walked out of the theater an hour and fifteen minutes later. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka had caught up with them as they exited and began to talk about the special affects used and the cutest guy. Hojo just blushed for that part of the conversation.

"Well, I have a curfew to beat, so Hojo, thank you very much for the movie, and hopefully I'll see you soon."

Kagome bowed respectfully and was about to start in the direction of her home and salvation when.

"Oh Kagome-san you must let me walk you all to the shrine. I believe that Eri's, Ayumi's and Yuka's rides are picking them up there am I correct?"

All of the girls quickly chimed in an affirmative much to Kagome's dismay.

"Oh, in that case we should get going."

"Yes. Lets."

Soon they were all walking down the street, Kagome tried to walk along side Ayumi and Yuka, but Eri cut her off, and the narrow sidewalk left her to walk with Hojo in front. They chatted about things like school, weather and recent books they had read. But Kagome wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, she was trying to shrug off the feeling of being watched by unfriendly eyes.

Kagome knew that her sixth sense was sharp from all the demon hunting and running from them, and she couldn't help but notice her surroundings. They were on a narrow street with dim lighting. Her friends probably chose this route because they believed it romantic. But Kagome saw that there weren't many people on this street with them. In fact, the only people who were on the street with them, were following them. A group of older boys perhaps early twenties, were walking about twenty feet behind them, and they were whispering amongst themselves.

"Kagome-san? Did you hear me?"

"Huh?"

Kagome brought her attention back to Hojo, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh sorry Hojo, what did you say?"

"I said: What did you think of the American author Mark Twain?"

"Oh! I like his story about huckleberry fin and Tom sawyer."

"I do too! I have a copy of it if you would like to borrow it."

"Um. Maybe I-"

"Okay, no one screams or makes sudden movements and this goes a lot easier."

Kagome looked up to see the group of older boys following them had walked past them to be in front and now they stood, knives drawn in front of them blocking their paths.

"You can have all of our money but don't harm us."

Hojo said in a brave voice. It surprised Kagome, she knew him to be kind but not really that brave. But it was a nice surprise. She looked over her shoulder to check on her friends and she saw that her friends looked scared, but it looked…fake. Their eyes were wide, they stood tense and stiff like they were ready to run, but there was no fear behind their eyes. No terror, the look she knew all to well, she had seen it in the eyes of her past friends. When Sango took a hit to the chest, Miroku's eyes had reflected it. When Shippou was taken as hostage by a rouge demon, she knew her eyes had held enormous amounts of it. And when Naraku had taken her, the last thing she saw was Inuyasha's eyes, his golden eyes filled with fear.

And now, faced with three men with knives, all smirking arrogant smiles. And Hojo's stance in front of her, it felted staged.

Suddenly she realized, it was a trick. Somehow, they must had convinced Hojo that in order for her to like him, he had to be brave and save her. They probably got that impression from the stories she told about Inuyasha. And here she thought them leading her down this road had been rather naive of them. Kagome sighed mentally and decided to play along.

"Fine, Hand over your wallet and the girls give the purses."

Kagome quickly pulled her handbag strap over her head and handed it over, putting on a fearful face. But she didn't move closer to Hojo, she would play along, but she wouldn't encourage him. Her friends did the same with theirs. And Hojo handed over his wallet. Then suddenly, the man closest to Kagome grabbed her roughly by the arm and pulled her close holding the knife near her throat. Her eyes widened. But as she glanced at her friends and saw that they still had the fake look of fear she calmed down a bit. This was still part of the script.

"You have more money! Give it! Or I'll kill her!"

Hojo stepped forward with a practiced grace.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

"Give me the money!"

Hojo reached into his pocket and drew out a billfold. He stepped forward slowly and held it out. When the thief reached out to take it, Kagome saw he did it slowly rather than quickly like a proper thief would. Hojo, again with practiced ease, grabbed the thief's hand and wrenched him away from Kagome.

"Run girls!!"

Kagome did as asked and ran into the street with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Hojo turned and punched the first thief in the face. Then when the second came at him with the knife Hojo disarmed him by knocking it away and roundhouse kicking his head. The last one saw his buddies on the ground turned and ran. Hojo the quickly came over to them.

"Are you alright Kagome."

Kagome frowned. She would still play along.

"I'm fine Hojo-kun, are you alright?"

"Fine. No sweat."

Cockiness is something she never would have seen coming from him, and somehow it didn't fit. Maybe she had hung out with Inuyasha too much…

But none the less, this wasn't good, her friends were telling Hojo to be something he really wasn't in order to win her over.

"Good. The lets go to the shrine okay?"

Kagome turned on heel and began walking again in the direction of the shrine. The four left behind hurried to catch up.

"Kagome-san is there something wrong?"

"No Hojo, everything is fin-"

Kagome froze, she heard something that made her blood run cold. The sound of a cocking gun. All of them turned to find the three men again, this time they had come up in their weapon status. And from the looks on her friends faces, this wasn't part of the script.

"Okay, I'm sick of you calling the shots so I'm going to call some of my own. Give me that money and I won't kill all of you. Starting with the no good wimp that hit us."

Jade: well. This is intresting…looks at ambereyes who is reading a book in the corner, and yosei who is sleeping on the couch with an empty bottle of champange in her hands as for the news at the beginning of this chapter, we got our information by doing some research online. We eventually came across this site: www. inu-yasha. themoon. co. uk/index. php (take out the spaces) go check it out. Its got information, and a ton of great pictures!

A review would be nice!!


	6. Understudy

Yosei: well, I guess we're just going to post this chappie, it doesn't end in a cliffhanger…

Ambereyes: we got such wonderful reviews that we decided to put the next up.

Jade: on quick thing, to SSB()-I noticed that, of course AFTER I posted. But I plan to go back and repost all of the chapters after I finish. For now, I'll just go with it. As for the month thing, in Japan, school doesn't end until late July, they get August off, and then start back in September. Then the semseter ends in December they get a Christmas break then start back in January. Kagome is going to not start back until the second sememter and just be a half a year behind everyone else. (this would make a lot more sense if she were starting college, just another reason I'm going to go bacck and change it…)

that's all, on to the next chapter!!

Hojo paled visibly at the sight of the gun. Like a deer caught in the headlights he froze. Then suddenly he yelled and ran in the opposite direction, he ducked behind a car and then stumbled away. And then he ran full out away as fast as his legs would carry him.

Kagome watched in surprise. She had expected him to be a bit of a coward but not that much of one. Eri on the other hand watched in horror as the boy she thought to be picture perfect ran away, and shattered her mental picture of him. Yuka and Ayumi too were shocked but they quickly recovered to face their new problem.

Kagome made a split second decision. She turned and shoved her friends.

"RUN!"

One word was all it took, the four of them took off Kagome last, making sure her friends remained ahead. She heard the thieves shout and then the sound of footsteps following them.

"GO Their behind us!!!"

Kagome tried to get the girls to run faster but they couldn't, Kagome realized that with all the running she did in the feudal ear, she would be much faster than them, but she refused to leave them. Unfortunately, because Eri was leading and she was in a panic, she ducked into a dark ally thinking that they were far enough ahead that the men would pass them by. Ayumi followed Eri and Yuka did the same, neither of them thinking. Kagome had no choice but to do as well.

The alley was a dead end. It was pretty wide, enough room for four people to stand abreast one another, garbage was piled in the back and the men entered slowly smirking the entire time. Kagome stood bravely in front of her friends. Situations like this were no stranger to her. Granted, Inuyasha or someone, always managed to help her escape before it got bad. But she didn't care.

"You can do what you want with me, but you leave my friends alone."

Kagome said sternly.

"I don't think your one to be making demands girly."

"Shut up asshole. I'm offering you a good deal."

Kagome shot back. Oh yeah, she had been hanging out with Inuyasha too much. She could tell by the way her friends were shocked at her behavior. That she wasn't as scared as them, or at least showing it, that she was standing up for them, offering herself to save them.

"Why just have you, when we could have all four of you?"

Kagome bit her lip, she couldn't really argue with that, her miko powers would be of no use since they were humans, and they had guns. If it were knifes she'd feel better. Knives she could handle. The first guy came up, and got really close to her, shifting his gun so that it was pointed at her side.

"Move and I pull the trigger."

He reached out with a dirty hand and fondled her butt. Kagome slapped him, automatic reflex from traveling with Miroku. The man reeled, not expecting the power behind the girls arm, he stumbled and Kagome realized that for the leader of the group he was by far the smallest. Though the other two were thug sized. The small man glared at her.

"Oh well, one less, so we'll have one each. You can just die."

"Go to hell you son of a bitch."

Kagome spat and glared at him. He looked at the gun and then threw it away and charged at her. He was intent on beating her to a bloody pulp she could see it in his eyes. Kagome dodged and let the man run past her. He stopped short and turned and charged again. This time, Kagome couldn't dodge, screams from her friends filled her ears and yells of the other men. Kagome braced herself for the impact, but was startled when it never came.

The gasps of her friends made her open her eyes, and she found the man on the ground, with a bloody nose. And a boy with silver hair towering over him.

"Inuyasha."

Amber eyes looked over his shoulder at her and he turned to face her. He smirked.

"Language Kagome! Who knew you had such a dirty mouth?"

"You should talk Inuyasha. Where do you think I learned?"

Kagome shot back with a smile. Everything would be fine now. Inuyasha had a black bandana over his ears, Souta must have given it to him. And most likely the directions to as to where she'd be. That little brat, she have to thank him later.

Suddenly the noise of cocking guns brought her back to reality. The other two were now pointing their weapons at her friends.

"Don't move or we'll kill them!"

"Inuyasha! Get those black metal things away from them fast!"

Kagome pointed at the two thugs, Inuyasha understood and moved at lightening speed and easily knocked the black metal things he didn't recognize away. Then the men bought out their knives again, bringing them out and brandishing them in the dim lighting of the alley. Inuyasha didn't even blink instead he relaxed.

"You really think those can harm me?"

One thug decided to find out, he charged, Inuyasha didn't even bother side stepping he just let the thug run into him, the three girls gasped when Inuyasha didn't even flinch or move a centimeter. Instead Inuyasha raised a fist and smashed it into the man's skull, he went down without even a cry. The last one dropped the knife and again turned to run, but Inuyasha was on him in a flash and shoved him forcible into the wall, making the brick crack. He too was out. Inuyasha stayed still for a moment, checking the area for any more people before straightening and turning to face his friend.

Kagome ran over to her protector and hugged him, she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Is there ever a time when you don't come to my rescue?"

Inuyasha hugged her back, they seemed to be doing a lot of this lately.

"Nope. And there never will be."

Kagome smiled

"I'll hold you to that."

"I expect you too."

Inuyasha answered. Kagome pulled back from his embrace when she felt something warm and wet on her side. She looked down at the dress to find that it was stained red.

"Inuyasha! That guy got you!"

"Huh?"

Kagome poked around till she found where the man's knife had indeed made its mark. But it wasn't deep, but Kagome insisted on seeing it, right there. She pulled open is hoari, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes but let her, there was no arguing with her at this point.

"Its alright Kagome, it was a dinky little knife, and the wound's already closed up. So stop worrying."

"Fine for now, but when we get back home I'm taking another look."

Kagome said firmly as she pulled the haori closed and let him tie it back. He straightened his clothes and Kagome was looking at him chewing her lip. She knew that her friends were still behind her, she also knew that they had seen Inuyasha. Taking a deep breath she turned to face them, but instead of receiving the third degree, she was the first to ask a question.

"Ah, guys…are you alright?"

Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were all still standing ridged in the back of the alley. Kagome slowly approached them, Inuyasha wisely stayed behind, kicking the smaller man as he let out a moan signaling he was coming around. Kagome put her arm around Yuka but the girl didn't respond.

"I think their in shock…"

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Can you help me get them to the shrine?"

Inuyasha shrugged and walked over, the girls dimly looked at him but said nothing. They were still having an information overload and needed a little more time. Which was good because it gave Kagome time to fill in Inuyasha as they lead the three girls down the road.

"So I'm a seventeen year old from some place called Kyoto? And I recently lost my ex girlfriend to a place called America…and I've known you for three years and I'm your boyfriend?"

"Yup."

"Where's Amereica?"

"Its across the ocean. Long way from here."

Kagome answered as they slowly climbed the steps to the shrine. Inuyasha was quiet for a moment.

"Are you ever going to tell them the truth?"

"I might one day, but obviously not now. I think it would kill them."

"Probably. Maybe in a few years or so…"

"Definitely."

Kagome slid open the door and called for her mother's help. The family got the three girls situated in the living room with some tea and blankets. Their parents were called and told a good cover story, that they had been attacked, but that Kagome's boyfriend had scared them away. The girls parents were on their way here. Kagome's mother knew her daughter didn't want to put up with the questions so she kindly suggested that Kagome make her trip.

"But mom I don't want to leave you with all this."

"Oh dear, I enjoy the excitement every now and then I'll be fine. I'll just tell everyone that you had to get to Kyoto to see the specialist about your sickness. Besides I don't think your friends are going to come around for a while. And I believe that space is what they need in order to think about what they have cause tonight. So you go, spend your four months in the well, and when you get back, I think your friends will be much more clear headed."

"I think your mom's right Kagome."

Inuyasha said as he let the girl poke his side looking for the injury. Once she was satisfied she sighed and hugged her mother.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Positive now go. I know you want to see home again."

Kagome started, but as she looked into the understanding eyes of her mother she about cried. She hugged her mother tight and kissed her cheek.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too dear. Now you go."

Kagome and Inuyasha left, both of them waving as they walked towards the well house.

"Inuyasha you take good care of my daughter!"

"He will!"

"Oi don't I get a say in that!"

"Oh so you won't take care of me?! What about your promise?!"

"Hey I didn't say that either!!"

"Well you have to mean one or the other so which is it?!"

"Which do you think?!"

"I don't know anymore!"

"Well then your just stupid!"

"Sit boy!"

Ms. Higurashi smiled as she heard the sound of her future son in law meet the ground in a rather unpleasant way. He would take good are of her.

Yosei: if we made them way too much of wimps for some of you I'm sorry…

Ambereyes: kinda vital to the plot…

Jade: keep reviewing please!!


	7. Conclusion

Yosei: alright! Here it is! The final chapter! Chapter seven!

Ambereyes: yea…at last…

Yosei: well its been a fun run! I love all of you guys! Thanks a billion for all of your reviews we highly appreciate all of you input! We also hope that you will read the sequel…once we write it…

Four Months Later

Kagome shoved her backpack over the rim of the old well, it landed with an audible thud on the ground. Kagome swung her leg over the side and climbed out.

"Oi Kagome. You could have waited on me."

"I knew you were right behind me. Besides it was a race remember?"

"Yeah but Shippu kept blasting me with fox fire!"

"Well you're demon, you'd have won any other way. And its good practice for him. You have to admit he's getting very good at his magic."

Kagome said all of this while leaning over the lip of the well looking down at the half-demon there. Both of them spoke of the kit in parental pride, knowing that they were sort of the boy's adoptive parents. Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"Yeah the brat's getting good. If not for my fire rat I'd of been toast."

"Which is why you should let him practice on you. You're the only one with immunity to his attacks."

"Okay fine. When we go back I'll take the kit out somewhere…"

Kagome grinned and gestured from him to come up. One leap later he was balanced on the side of the well eye level with her. Kagome blinked back surprise at his sudden entrance to her personal space. He just smirked.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

"Keh. Whatever."

The two of the left the well house and walked across the yard to the house. Kagome pulled her winter jacket tight around her shoulders, not matter what time period winter was always cold. Inuyasha was unfazed by the fridged snow drifts that he walked through barefoot.

"Mom! I'm home!! Inuyasha's with me!!"

"Inuyasha!!"

The sound of her little brother pounding the steps reached their ears. Souta coasted into the foyer and ran to his hero.

"Hey Inuyasha I just got a new game! Wanna play?"

"Am I going to lose again?"

"No! This one's a fighting game! I got it especially for you!"

"Oh in that case…"

Inuyasha followed the younger boy into the living room where the TV and the game console was. Inuyasha grinned at Kagome as he walked away. Kagome shook her head and walked to the kitchen. She met her mother coming out to greet her.

"Oh good Kagome you're back!"

She kissed her daughter and took her bag from her. Kagome followed her mother intent on helping unpack the huge yellow sack. They worked while talking about what had happened the past four months. Kagome told her mother that Shippou was learning quickly and that she would need to get some more of her old school books for him. And Sango that absolutely loved the scented soaps, her mother told her she had gotten some more of those with the young demon huntress in mind. Kagome related a few funny stories of their travels, mostly of Inuyasha and Shippou's antics. With a few of Sango and Miroku moments. Her mother laughed at them all.

"Mom? When did you realize that this was no longer my home?"

Kagome asked quietly, as she put some of the dirty clothes in the washing machine. Kagome's mother turned thoughtful a moment. Then spoke.

"Well dear, I suppose it was about a year ago. You came home talking about the hut that was being built next door to the elderly Keade that was going to be just for you and your friends. You were so excited and talking about things you would like to take from you room to the new house. It was then I guess. I had a flashback to when I first moved out of my home and into my first apartment. I was in college. And I acted just the way you did. It was then I realized that my baby had grown up. She had just done it sooner than most."

Her mother finished with a smile. As she dumped some trash into the trash can. And then turned to wash some of the dishes.

"I didn't mean for it to-"

"Oh don't apologize Kagome. You had no choice I know. And I also know that even if you did, you would have made the same decision. Its just who you are. When I think of you I think of my all grown up daughter who is making it on her own in the world."

Kagome's mom turned to face her wiping her hands on her apron. She walked over to her and took her hands.

"Granted its not this world, but that's okay. I know that your home is there now. But I also know that you realize that this place is always open."

She said leaning her forehead against her daughters and looking her in the eyes. Kagome smiled brightly as did her mom and they hugged one another. The moment was broken by someone ringing the bell. They broke and Kagome's mother went to answer it. Kagome's bag was all unpacked so she decided to see what the boys were doing.

"NO! how did you do that!!"

"Hey its skill kid. You have to understand the way momentum works and stuff."

"No fair! You have more experience than I do!"

"Yup."

Kagome entered the living room to see Inuyasha leaning against the couch a controller laying next to him. He looked pretty satisfied with himself, much like he did after killing a demon or something along those lines.

"Okay so who did you beat?"

Kagome asked walking around the couch. Souta got up and said something about getting a snack and he'd be right back.

"Huh?"

"That smug smile means only one thing. I just beat the hell out of something bigger than me."

Inuyasha mock pouted and looked up at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kagome laughed.

"Oh yes you do Inuyasha. Because I have seen many times in our three years of knowing each other."

She sat down on the couch behind him and began playing with his ears. This was a recent thing, but she only did it when no one was looking. That way Inuyasha could enjoy it. He loved having his ears petted, he just didn't like anyone knowing the fact.

"Whatever."

He lost all will to fight the moment she began stroking his ears. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it.

"Kagome! Your friends are here and they want to talk to you!!"

Kagome's mother yelled. Both Inuyasha and Kagome froze and looked at each other. Kagome quickly got up and Inuyasha did so as well. He looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Go into the kitchen and get Souta to find you your bandana, then meet me back here okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and darted out into the hall and ducked into the kitchen. He used his demon speed so that the girls in the foyer wouldn't see him. Kagome rose and went to meet her guests.

Eri, Ayumi and Yuka were all standing the foyer, her mother was taking their hats, coats and umbrellas and putting them in the closet to the side. 

"Come on in you guys. The living room is nice and warm."

The three girls followed quietly, not making eye contact. They all sat around the table on the floor. Kagome leaned her hands against the wood and the girls were looking at their hands in their laps.

"So, how are you guys? Are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here afterwards but I had to go to Kyoto."

"No need to apologize Kagome, and we are fine, thanks to you, and your boyfriend."

Yuka said quietly. She was the first to look up and face Kagome.

"We are the ones who should apologize. I am real sorry that I had anything to do with trying to set you up with that jerk Hojo. I should have backed off when you said that you were in love with another guy and that you didn't like Hojo like that. I hope you can forgive me."

Kagome smiled.

"Of course! What makes you think I wouldn't? Yuka, you said you were always on my side. And I know you always were. You were just doing what you thought was best for me."

"I know. But that's still no excuse. I should have trusted your judgment about your boyfriend. Your mother told us about him, how he travels with you everywhere you go for your illnesses. And that when she and your grandfather can't take care of you he does. I should have listened to you."

Kagome reached over and put her hand on the girl's shoulder. Ayumi cleared her throat and caught Kagome's attention.

"I'm next, I'm so sorry Kagome. Really I am. I just got so caught up in trying to make a perfect match I guess I didn't see one had already been made."

Ayumi smiled slightly, and Kagome answered in kind.

"Its okay Ayumi, I know you're a romantic. So am I. I would have done the same thing you guys."

Eri finally looked up.

"That may be, but you wouldn't have planned like we did. You wouldn't have forced your friend to be with a creep. I'm so sorry. I thought Hojo was perfect, and I wanted you to have the best. Because you're my best friend Kagome."

"Oh Eri…you guys its okay, I promise. I know why you did what you did. And I'm touched that you guys care so much about me. But you guys are just going to have to trust my judgment okay?"

All three girls nodded strongly and moved closer for a big group hug. Sniffles were heard as the four embraced each other. This moment was broken by the sudden entrance of Inuyasha who had slid the door open rather loudly. Kagome had a feeling he had been listening for the right moment to come in. It struck Kagome that he might know she was in love with him now, but she saw his face, she knew her secret was still safe. Inuyasha came over and sat Indian style near Kagome, the girl in turn scooted slightly closer to him.

The three girls all were focused on him now, and he felt their stares. He finally looked up to meet all of their gazes.

Silence passes for a long moment. Kagome sat, tense, waiting to see what would happen.

"Thank you Inuyasha-san, for saving us."

Eri made a small bow of respect, with the thank you. Ayumi and Yuka chimed in their thanks as well, accenting with a bow of their own. Inuyasha merely blinked at them. Kagome discreetly elbowed him in the ribs for get him to speak.

"Don't think anything of it."

He said gruffly before turning to look in a different direction. His cheeks a little pink. Kagome grinned.

"That means your welcome. In his language."

She said playfully. Inuyasha glared at her but she just smiled innocently and batted her eyelashes. Inuyasha had to fight a smile down. Kagome's friends all watched this exchange with interest. It was the first they had personally seen between the two (and still remembered clearly) and they weren't about to miss an opportunity to see what love looked like.

Yuka noticed that the boy's eyes had a soft look in them whenever she was the center of their attention. Which, Yuka also noticed, was a lot. He was just as in love with her as she was him. She smiled. This guy was okay, and if he did have a temper, it was probably only in Kagome's defense, like her mother had told them.

Eri and Ayumi turned to conversation towards the trip Kagome just returned from and also about school that she would be starting after the holidays. Yuka remained quiet and observed. The feeling that Kagome was still holding something back was still there, and now after seeing Inuyasha she was sure of it. There was something off about his appearance, the old style of clothes, the fact that he was always barefoot, his strange eye and hair color, and why every now and then she could swear that bandana twitched.

She knew there was a story waiting to be told there. Yuka also knew that Kagome would one day tell her what it was. In the mean time, she would trust Kagome in her decisions and always be supporting her. After all the ties that bound her to her friends were still as strong as the day they were forged.

And she had a feeling they would stay that way.

Yosei: that's a wrap peeps!

Ambereyes: thank god…

Yosei: lots of love to you guys!

Ambereyes: well, that's all, the sequel will be out sooner or later…

Review the last chapter!

Thanks a bunch!!


End file.
